Jerry Lunarism
Jerry Lunarism is a branch of Lunarism. Followers who practice this form, believe that the Sun and Moon are gods. This is because of the miraculous services provided by the Sun and Moon. These include but are not limited to; light, heat, energy, and oceanic tides. It is important for believers to constantly be aware of these services, and appreciative of them as well. Practitioners believe that Jerry Garcia was a gift to humanity from the Sun and Moon. He is the prophet of this form of Lunarism because worshipers find Lunarist themes in several songs performed by him. One song is "Dark Star" which is interpreted to be written about the Sun. Another song that contains Lunarist themes is "Standing on the Moon". This song is written entirely from the perspective of the moon which makes it a favorite among Jerry Lunarists. The lyric that stands out the most is "Standing on the moon I see a shadow on the sun". Jerry Lunarists interpret this as being about an eclipse, one of the most sacred events to take place in their religion. Jerry Lunarists also believe that the Sun and Moon are dissatisfied with the human forehead. This is because they believe that the only art, as quality and honest as Jerry's art, was created by people who covered their foreheads with square, cloth, dyed bandannas. An example of this would be the Gods' apparent infatuation with the high quality art of Jimi Hendrix. As a result of this, the Sun and Moon decided that the forehead was holding people back from greater accomplishments, and they also found the forehead aesthetically displeasing and unbearable. Now, Jerry Lunarists believe that one must always wear a cloth bandana when outside of their personal place of residency so they may do their absolute best and most importantly do not disrespect the Moon or Sun. Jerry Lunarists have two holidays; "Peace-mas" which takes place on December 25th, is a day dedicated to sharing gifts with friends and family. This is done to bring more joy to the cold Winter when the Sun provides us with less heat than usual. The other holiday is "Jerry Day", which takes place on August 1st which is Jerry's birthday. Jerry Lunarists spend Jerry Day enjoying Jerry's music outdoors, during both daytime and nighttime so they can fully appreciate the Sun, Moon and Jerry. There are also special procedures for profound natural events. These include, all types of eclipses, equinoxes, solstices, and full moons. On all of these occasions Jerry Lunarists are obligated to take extra time out that day to experience and appreciate that cosmic event to the fullest extent achievable. Jerry Lunarists believe that Jerry's death was a sacrifice to the Sun and Moon. This is referred to as "Jerry's Sacrifice" and is very important to the religion. Practitioners are required to always be aware and appreciative of this mighty sacrifice. It's believed that without it, the Sun and Moon could potentially unleash wrath upon mankind. There are 4 key rules that are followed by those who practice this religion. # You must conduct yourself in a peaceful and non-aggressive manner at all times, however one may act in self defense if directly confronted in a violent fashion # You shall appreciate all the wonderful things that the Sun and Moon do and provide us with, by thanking them regularly and adhering to their customs # You shall cover your forehead with a square, cloth, dyed bandanna whenever you leave your personal place of residency as to not offend the Gods, as well as to achieve maximum quality of life # You must always remember Jerry's Sacrifice to prevent a mighty unleashing of wrath upon mankind Category:Religion Category:Lunarism